The Knuckle: Ninja Nonsense
by GameJunkie7
Summary: After the revelations from his adventures in Tellius Knuckle quickly gets over them and decides to go on random adventures from now on; realizing he would be dead bored if he didn't. So he makes another portal and like an idiot jumps in.


_**The Knuckle: Ninja Nonsense**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story save for Tony/Knuckle because he's me.

Knuckle reformed in his throne room in his tower in "his" world. "…So I'm a god…never thought of being one…ever…." Knuckle got up and immediately made a second Hell Key and named it Nidai Kagi (Second Key) in runes on the fuller and stabbed it next to his throne and he sat down. "To think…I originally went there to get food…how hilarious." Knuckle had filled his larder with salted nonperishable foods while he was in Tellius but he didn't really care about that now…now he was wondering if he could go on another adventure.

"Let's see then." Knuckle went down his tower and the Gap fully healed all his wounds and exhaustion; his armor repaired as well before turning back to black and Nidai Kagi followed suit as he got to the main lobby of his tower just as he was next to the portal of Young Hyrule and created another Dark Mirror that opened to reveal a continent that looked like it had vastly different regions. "Wait…familiar…holy shit…time to make sure!"

Knuckle jumped in and came out in the sky. "FUUUUUUUUUCK! Forgot again!" Knuckle wasn't sure which country was where so he didn't know where he was crashing but he saw a tell-tale patch of earth in a sea of trees. "Well…talk about luck to be landing somewhere I know." Knuckle crashed into the roof of the Hokage office. "OW! Holy FUCK! I forgot how much these entrances hurt!"

Knuckle dug himself out of the crater in the steel/wood/concrete of the roof. "Man…this building is way more durable than it looks…." Suddenly Anbu surrounded him and…the THIRD Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi came up. "Whoa…if you're alive…then…."

"Why wouldn't I be alive? What are you doing in my village!" The Anbu all had kunai ready to throw at the gaps in Knuckle's plate armor…not that it mattered.

"Well you're old, you could die naturally any moment and honestly that goes for everyone of any age…except me but I won't tell you why…you wouldn't believe me. As for what I'm doing here…well…I'm here to kill Danzo (I spell it wrong on purpose) and the Elder Advisors to make sure they stop compromising the safety of your village."

Knuckle jumped high into the air and looked around. "Whew! This place is so much cooler in person!" Knuckle landed back in the spot he was standing to everyone's shock since they thought he did it to escape. "But I honestly have no idea where any of them are so I can't exactly kill them right away and I'm not all that good at stealth as you just saw."

"…Yes quite humorous…but still you're here with ill intent for this village so I must vanquish you!" The 3rd rushed at Knuckle but Knuckle jumped back and knocked the Anbu behind him away.

"Oh no I'm not letting you get near me! I have no doubts in my abilities but I'm not about to let you use any of your techniques on me!" Knuckle moved as fast as he could which mind you is blindingly fast and he was behind Hiruzen when he grabbed his coat and yanked him to his front which threw the old man off his balance and he landed on his ass.

"Look Sarutobi-san I don't want to fight you since you're the innocent one among the elders here. I mean it was Danzo, Koharu and Homura who ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha Clan."

The Anbu around him all gasped in shock and Hiruzen immediately cast a genjutsu which knocked them out and would make them forget what they just heard; he expected it to work on Knuckle as well but when it didn't he was surprised. "Surprised? Don't be. Genjutsu can't affect me since I'm always affected by my own constant Genjutsu in a way in how I view reality."

Knuckle put his hands together and decided to create his own signature Jutsu and he put his hands together like how a photographer uses their hands to make a window to look at the picture before taking it. "Shadow Clone Shot!"

Knuckle felt his chakra leave him to do the Jutsu and it invisibly enveloped the 3rd Hokage and then his shadow formed into a clone of him and proceeded to attack him. "You see a clone of any type can only be as effective as the user and in this case the user is in fact the opponent so enjoy fighting yourself!" Knuckle jumped off the roof as Hiruzen started to duel himself.

"Damn…good trick since I can't have anyone help me effectively like this and the clone already has all my abilities…swell."

(Streets of Konohagakure no Sato: near Ichiraku Ramen)

Knuckle walked through the village rather normally save for the fact that his huge size, weapon and lack of a Konoha symbol drew attention but he ignored it as he walked along the streets having a good view of the village. "It's much nicer than I remember." It was getting dark and Knuckle saw the Ichiraku Ramen shop and couldn't help himself so he entered. "Hey I'd like to order a beef ramen."

"Yes sir coming right up!" Knuckle sat on the stool in peace for a little while until…Iruka and Naruto came in and he remained unnoticed because he was on the stool to the farthest right away from them. "Here you go sir!" When Ichiraku brought Knuckle his ramen it was then that Naruto noticed him.

"Whoa hey I've never seen you before who are you! My name's Naruto" Naruto has stars in his eyes probably because he thought Knuckle looked cool.

"Um…I'm Knuckle." Naruto laughed.

"What kind of name is Knuckle! Ha, ha, ha!" Knuckle gently flicked Naruto hard on the forehead in irritation. "Ow!"

"It's my name! Besides what kind of name is Naruto anyway its fish-paste cake used to flavor soups and pastas." Naruto grumbled but let it go since Knuckle had a point.

"Yeah who are you I've never seen you before and there's nobody in this village named Knuckle…are you here on business?" Iruka was being wary like any good ninja but Knuckle didn't want to start something.

"Yeah you could say that…I have a meeting with Danzo, Koharu and Homura." Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"What business do you have with them…I mean they don't have any friends and you refer to them on a first name basis." Iruka had a confused look on his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry I'm a very informal person. I don't like calling people by their last names so I either call them by their first names or assign a nickname." Knuckle then started to eat the ramen through his helm which everyone there was impressed at and then he drank it and put the bowl down.

"Ah…thanks for the meal." Knuckle left a solid gold coin on the counter and got up. "Well I need to get going…I'm rather late and it's embarrassing." Knuckle left and Ichiraku picked up the coin and bit it.

"OH! Solid gold! Sir you overpaid come back!" Knuckle was gone. "…Damn…I owe him over 10 bowls of ramen now…."

(Konohagakure no Sato: Kage Monument)

Knuckle was on top of the Konoha faces and he was focusing on making Shadow Clone Shots of his targets from memory and after a few seconds he managed to make them.

"Whew…Jutsu's take way more concentration than magic…but I have to adjust. You are linked to your targets through their chakras. When you find your respective target summon a gate using the Dark Portal Jutsu and either Sun or Moon will come to aid you in killing them. Remember be as discrete as possible." The clones nodded and took off for their targets and Knuckle sat on a boulder. "Tch…this is going to fail somehow I just know it."

"Then why are you even doing this?" Knuckle turned around…to see Madara Uchiha disguised as Tobi. He remained calm since he wasn't worried and went back to overlooking the village.

"What do you want Madara?" Madara was silently shocked but ignored it and walked up next to Knuckle.

"Well your information is impressive and your ability to remain calm even more so…but how is it that you even know who's behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre?" Madara glared at Knuckle through the single eyehole in his mask and even though Knuckle knew he'd be fine he was still unnerved by it.

"My sources are my own and so are yours Madara. I would prefer to not be in your presence since it's so unsettling." Madara chuckled and then laughed and acted a bit like Tobi before getting serious.

"What I mean is-."

"My plans might interfere with your plans. Honestly Madara I couldn't give a shit about your plans and unlike you I would prefer to kill this festering hatred and sweep it under a very big rug before things get worse." Madara punched Knuckle and he flew from the first face to the third face but he easily recovered and blocked Madara's incoming kick with one hand before slamming him around like a ragdoll before tossing him.

"Show yourself coward! I know that was a Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Madara came out of Knuckle's shadow and stabbed through him but he turned to smoke and Knuckle grabbed Madara's hands from behind successfully restraining him. "Now then like I said I don't care about your plans or if mine interfere with yours."

"…Impressive…nobody since the 1st Hokage has been able to restrain me…let alone so quickly…but." Madara phased through Knuckle and escaped. "I've gotten over the weakness of the physical realms."

"Tch…forgot about that technique for a moment…regardless you won't get anywhere fighting with me since I'm invulnerable to everything but the highest echelons of power…then again you're at that level already…but I won't let you even get a chance to pierce my armor." Madara then started to disappear with his trademark dimensional Jutsu.

"Sorry…I figure I might as well let you go around…besides simply by doing this you're making a big impact regardless of what you think." After being sure he was gone Knuckle got on top of the 3rd face and continued to watch over the village.

"Man…of all the people to meet I had to meet Madara…." Knuckle paid attention to the mental link with his clones and then he sensed one of them summon Moon. "Come on…." Knuckle watched through the eyes of the clone in anticipation and within seconds Moon froze the target solid and shattered her, causing the clone to disappear since the "target" died. "Koharu Utatane…eliminated."

Knuckle continued to watch through the eyes of the other two clones and soon another summoned Sun who instantly set everything on fire as he burned the target alive so the clone disappeared. "Homura Mitokado…eliminated." The smoke from Sun's attack was flaring up and the fire was spreading causing the fire dept. to be dispatched. "Hm…Sun needs to learn some discretion and Moon needs to learn to be more boastful…then again it's their own personalities I won't change that."

After a while the Danzo clone managed to get to Danzo's home but Danzo stabbed the clone and killed it immediately. "Damn…that old war hawk is too sly for an approach like that…but I'll do it myself now that I know how to get there." Knuckle used his Dark Portal Jutsu to immediately appear in Danzo's room and he grabbed the old war hawk by the neck. "Hello Danzo! I'm your executioner…several times over unless you refrain from using your Izanagi technique and don't think Shisui's eye will be able to change my thoughts."

Knuckle decapitated Danzo right then and when his body didn't reform he assumed he didn't resort to using Shisui's eye for Izanagi since the ones on his right arm were still sealed. "Hey Madara…I think you're likely here so go ahead and take this bastard's body for the 11 Sharingan to harvest." Madara appeared using his special Jutsu and he picked up Danzo's corpse and head.

"Thanks for being so considerate…would you mind joining Akatsuki? I mean you would be great for fighting the Biju." Knuckle shook his head.

"Nah I want to be on my own for a while. Besides I just made Konoha a better place through murder! I want to hang around a bit and mock anyone who tries to fight me." Madara laughed and warped away with the corpse and Knuckle warped away into the Hokage office which was vacant this time of night and he sat in the chair and kicked back. "Ah…orchestrated murder…kinda fun."

(Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage Office: 7AM)

Knuckle slept in the chair but awoke the moment he sensed someone outside the door and Hiruzen entered but stopped dead when he saw Knuckle in his chair and the door closed behind him. "Good morning Hiruzen-san! Like I said Danzo and those two elders are now dead and a lot of the pointless drabble has been eliminated! Also just to let you know Danzo had 11 Sharingan implanted in him and could use the 1st's Kekei Genkai. Likely through experimentation much like Yamato-san can!"

Hiruzen then walked up to the chair and picked him up easily despite his weight and sat in the chair instead and got to the paperwork as Knuckle stood there feeling the atmosphere had become comical. "Uh…I murdered 3 citizens and you're just going to sit there…?"

"I agree that their deaths will mean nothing but good things for the village…ironic that even though it is murder you still did a good thing…so I'll let it pass. Those Anbu had totally forgot you even existed so here's the thing…feel like joining Konoha?" Knuckle was dumbstruck…he knew the old man was a sly and cunning old dog but to simply wave something like this off so easily….

"Uh…yeah sure…." Hiruzen then pulled out a profile that already had a picture of him in his armor only with a Konoha symbol on the forehead of the helm.

"Put your palm on the paper and infuse chakra into it." Knuckle followed the directions and a signature with his name on it appeared and a bio opened up that explained that he was away for a long time and only recently returned to Konoha. His mission was Anbu top secret so any info disclosing the matter was classified and he was Jonin rank. "There, welcome to Konoha. Keep your real history a secret and we won't have any trouble."

"Uh…ok…can I get some proper ninja training since I only understand the concepts and my own creations?" Hiruzen chuckled and puffed on his pipe.

"Yeah sure just come to my special training room and I'll teach you the basics."

(7 days later)

It was a week later and after such a short amount of time Knuckle knew what it meant to be a ninja despite his size and weight. Hiruzen really lived up to his title The Professor. "Man I can already do Jonin class jutsu, genjutsu and he says I was already tops in taijutsu…he even said I am so naturally talented I can do the rest on my own simply from observation or study…."

Knuckle was still wearing his trademark armor but had the Konoha symbol engraved into the forehead of his helm and he had already taken an S-Rank mission that involved transporting a content sensitive scroll to the Kage of the Suna Village which he accomplished within a few minutes thanks to his Dark Portal Jutsu which was immediately classified an S-Rank technique for it's utility and since he was obligated to a month's rest for accomplishing an S-Rank mission Knuckle had time to kill and lots of Ryo to spend.

"Well I'm interested in watching Naruto's progress so I might as well see if I can find Kakashi-san." Knuckle pictured Kakashi in his mind and used Shadow Clone Shot to create a copy of him and he followed it to Kakashi who was sitting in a tree reading. "Hoy Kakashi-san!"

"Hm? Who're you? Can you not bother me I'm reading Icha-Icha Paradise." Knuckle had an anime sweatdrop appear on the side of his head as Kakashi's Shadow Shot Clone disappeared.

"Look I know Jiraiya-san's books are good but I have important questions regarding team 7." Kakashi looked down at Knuckle with a bewildered look in his eye.

"What team 7? If you're talking about the group I'm testing they haven't even passed my test yet." Knuckle was shocked but then again the amount of time that passes in an anime is usually questionable…it was only a week since he murdered the Konoha Elders and on that night Naruto should have matured into a Genin so he assumed….

"Hm…so I take it its lunch time and Naruto is left without food right?" Kakashi looked at Knuckle and then closed his book and jumped down.

"Yeah well it's about time I check on them anyway." Kakashi went to them and caught Sakura and Sasuke sharing food with Naruto and he berated them but after their reply he passed them. "You answered correctly! You are now official members of Team 7." Knuckle walked up and Naruto pointed excitedly going "OH!".

"It's you! That rude guy who prefers to be informal at all times!" Knuckle walked up to Naruto and flicked his forehead the same way again. "Ow!"

"Did you forget my name Fish Paste Cake? It's Knuckle, it isn't hard to remember." Then Sakura thought to point out the obvious.

"Um you flicked his forehead protector…Naruto how could that hurt?" Naruto thought about it and realized it was weird but it did hurt.

"Yeah how'd you make it hurt even through the forehead protector?" Knuckle chuckled.

"A simple taijutsu trick combining natural chakra and chi to send damage into the enemy through physical contact. It's effective as a way to bypass armor but it won't really hurt them unless you're serious about killing them." Everyone went "oh" including Kakashi who unlike Gai focused more on Ninjutsu than Taijutsu.

"Anyway Kakashi since you're such a busy man when possible is it alright if I give your team some extra training?" The group gasped and Kakashi thought about it.

"…Wait you're Knuckle right? You just completed an S-Rank mission within a few minutes using a special Jutsu right?" Everyone looked at Knuckle and he nodded.

"Yes it was a ridiculously easy task; all I had to do was deliver an eyes-only message to the Kazekage of the Suna Village. I've been there in spirit before so I simply envisioned where I would go and then used my Dark Portal Jutsu to warp there, give the Kazekage the scroll and get his stamp of confirmation and come back." Kakashi held out his hand.

"Well sir it's good to see a new Jonin with exceptional skills. I know it's late for an introduction but my name is Kakashi Hatake." Knuckle took his hand and tossed him into the air simply by moving his arm and Kakashi was totally calm the whole time and Knuckle jumped up next to him and shook his hand.

"I'm Knuckle! I prefer to be random and spontaneous." Kakashi laughed as they landed and Team 7 all had weirded out looks on their faces. "Anyway…I think it's time I help teach these Genin some basics since I know you have somewhere you like to be." Kakashi's face became serious and he left. "Pay attention! Especially you Sasuke and you too Naruto!"

"Why should I have to pay attention? Naruto I understand but-." Knuckle interrupted him by flicking him in the forehead and he flew back several feet. "Whoa!"

"That's why! Your arrogance and selfishness will lead you down a path of self-destruction! Now then I'm going to teach you an important Shinobi skill that honestly I think the academy should teach because it's so basic. It involves chakra control and I can tell Sakura is the best at that among you so I'll have her demonstrate." Sakura got all giddy.

"Come over to this tree." Knuckle chose a tall tree with no low branches on it. "Now Sakura you're going to try to climb this tree without using your hands and only your feet and chakra."

"What! Knuckle-sensei I don't think anyone can do that!" Knuckle remained silent and walked up to the tree and put his right foot on it and then using chakra rooted to the tree and put his other foot on the tree and he was standing on the tree sideways.

(Team 7 in unison) "NO WAY!" Knuckle walked up the tree and then jumped off and landed in front of the team.

"Yes way! This is only a basic Shinobi skill that like I said should be taught to you in the academy since it teaches chakra control and opens up avenues to an entire myriad of techniques and skills. Sakura it's as simple as this: focus your chakra into your feet, you should feel a slight tingle in your feet and legs then walk up the tree." Sakura followed the instructions and then she put one foot on the tree and put the other on the tree and she was standing on the tree and then she walked up the tree.

"Very good Sakura! Sasuke you're next." Sakura sat on a high branch and Sasuke tried it next but halfway up the bark broke and he fell and Knuckle caught him. "I knew you and Naruto would have problems. You see Sakura's chakra is gentle and is small in amount compared to you two but both of you have strong, rough chakra that's also in large amounts with Naruto having the most chakra out of anybody I've seen."

"Oh yeah! Uh huh! I'm a chakra bank!" Naruto danced around like an idiot and Sasuke walked over to him and flicked his nose. "Ow!"

"Quit it Naruto. It doesn't matter if you've got a lot of chakra if you don't know how to use it." Knuckle laughed as he watched the two rivals argue.

"Well you already understand the concept but you should practice on separate trees. Try as many times as you want until you reach the top and mark where you lose grip with a kunai. When it gets dark be sure to go home to rest oh and Sakura your training for today is finished so you can do what you want, I'll give you another lesson tomorrow and the same goes for you two if you can manage to finish by today."

They both got intense and went to two different trees of similar height and started competing. "Ah youth." Sakura went over to them and Knuckle decided to go and eat at Ichiraku's again since he had the Ryo.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

"You grossly overpaid last time! You didn't give me a Ryo; instead you gave me a coin of pure gold! Ryo isn't pure gold its gold mixed with copper so I owe you at least 10 bowls of ramen!" Teuchi was feverishly making several different kinds of ramen as his daughter Ayame stood a short distance away.

"I'm sorry but my father can't stand being in debt of any form. My grandmother always told him and me be neither a lender nor a borrower." Knuckle laughed heartily as Teuchi put out 2 of every flavor of ramen but 2 extra beef.

"ENJOY!" Knuckle decided to take off his helm for this so he undid the mail fasteners and took off the combination mail/plate helm and Ayame blushed at his handsomeness.

"Itadakimasu!" Knuckle started on the beef and grinded through the delicious ramen bowls spending no more than a minute on each one and Teuchi was dressed like a festival stall owner and dancing while banging on drums and Ayame could only be more infatuated by the second since she also liked men with an appetite and after he finished the last bowl he put it down and laid his chopsticks to rest. "Oh…thanks for the meal…."

"Amazing! 10 bowls of ramen in 10 minutes!" Teuchi was dressed normally again and he passed out. "Another great customer…another Naruto…."

Ayame picked up the bowls and put them in the wash basin and went to Knuckle. "Um…would you…go out with me?" Ayame's sudden request shocked both of them and Teuchi was at her feet.

"No Ayame! He's a good man but I don't want my daughter dating ANYONE!" Teuchi was crying and looking at a baby book. "I remember when she was just a baby…so innocent…nobody could take her away from me then!"

"U-um…I'm the shy type; I don't like dating it makes me uncomfortable…." Ayame smiled and let it go quickly. "Beside you really like Kakashi don't you? Why don't you ask him out?"

Ayame blushed bright red. "Um I've tried but he's always so busy and he seems so sad whenever I try to get close to him…."

"That's just Kakashi being himself on his own time. He's lost everyone important to him in his life but now that he has a Genin team to lead I think he'll be getting better."

Ayame and Teuchi looked pleased with the news and Knuckle left for his house which was a small apartment that Hiruzen assigned him and he walked leisurely through Konoha and then he noticed it was getting dark so he hurried home so he could sleep properly and then when he got out the key to his apartment he looked to his right to see Naruto doing the same with his apartment and they both stared at each other for a moment.

"YOU LIVE NEXT DOOR!" Naruto classically overreacted with white-out eyes, gaping mouth and pointing finger but Knuckle remained calm.

"Yes is that a problem? By the way I'll be waking you for training on the days you don't have missions with Kakashi so don't be surprised if you see me." Knuckle opened his door and closed it behind him leaving a stunned Naruto who remained in the overreaction pose.

(7 Days Later)

It had been a week since Knuckle started training Team 7 in their spare time and he helped cover most of the basics including walking on water and introduced the idea of elemental manipulation in today's training session. "Now this is special paper used to identify what element your chakra is aligned with. You simply apply pressure and your chakra and the paper's reaction tells you what nature affinity your chakra has."

Knuckle applied chakra and it split in two. "My element is wind so the paper split in two." The Genin were impressed with the paper and Kakashi was interested in how quickly Knuckle was training them the advanced concepts of ninjutsu which would greatly come in handy later for more precise training. Knuckle handed out a piece of paper to each of them.

"Ok Sakura you go first." Sakura applied her chakra and the paper turned to dirt and fell out of her hand. "Your element is earth: strong against water but weak against lightning. Sasuke your turn." Sasuke applied his chakra and the paper caught fire and Sasuke dropped it in shock as it turned to ash.

"Fire: strong against wind but weak against water. Your turn Naruto." Naruto applied his chakra and the paper split in two and Knuckle pretended to be surprised. "Oh a wind element! Strong against lightning but weak against fire. It looks like I can personally train you further in this Naruto!"

"Alright!" Naruto jumped into the air.

"Kakashi I think you already know Sasuke's secondary element is lightning right?" Kakashi nodded but before the team could ask Knuckle answered. "What the paper showed you was your primary element but everyone can use all the elements. The secondary element is the element that a person is good with besides their primary so the next task in this training would be to discover which one it is."

Knuckle decided it was Kakashi's turn to have the team since he was patiently waiting and he left to see Hiruzen who summoned him to come in at any time and Knuckle entered the office. "Yes Hokage-sama? What is it that you have called me here for?"

Hiruzen gestured for Knuckle to sit in the reinforced chair and when Knuckle sat he puffed on his pipe and blew out a smoke ring. "I'm here to ask you several things. First is besides the obvious: why did you decided to assassinate Danzo and those two old snakes?"

"Well I have very good perception sir…I had a strong feeling that if they were left to live they would only bring catastrophe to the village." Hiruzen nodded and thought seriously about it.

"Second: how did you know about the secrets of the Uchiha Clan Massacre?"

"I have my sources just as you have yours sir."

"Third: why have you taken such a strong interest in Team 7? I have nothing against your training them since after all I did train you."

"To be perfectly honest…I'm watching over the physical and mental development of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They both have great potential and great power inside them…I sense unceasing hatred from Sasuke and a simmering hate from Naruto. Because of the Massacre on Sasuke's part and the fact that Minato sealed the Kyubi within his own son and the boy has been ousted by a society that completely misunderstands." Hiruzen raised both eyebrows in surprise and puffed out the smoke he had in his lungs.

"Let me guess…you have your sources…Fourth: I would like you to help with the preparations of the Chunin Exam or more precisely I want you to be on your guard during the exams." Knuckle got up and bowed.

"I understand. The Chunin Exams are a time when our defenses are at their weakest. I know what to do and where to go so don't worry about posting me anywhere." Knuckle turned to leave but Hiruzen stopped him.

"I have a request…I have a feeling that Naruto is going to be foolish and demand that Team 7 takes a C-Rank mission…although it's pointless of me to worry I just want you to accompany them as insurance if such a thing happens." Knuckle was surprised but also glad for the invitation to do the Land of Waves arc since he'd be bored out of his mind otherwise.

"Yes sir." Knuckle then went about his daily business of doing whatever.

(Konohagakure no Sato: Mission Assignment building)

"This has to be like the 5th time we've had to go searching for some lady's cat! Old Man Hokage I demand that we take a C-Rank mission!" Naruto was being reckless as usual and Hiruzen nodded very slightly in Knuckle's direction but only Knuckle noticed.

"Very well then Naruto if you think you're up to it I'll assign Team 7 a C-Class Mission." Hiruzen gestured for a man standing out of the way to step forward and then for Knuckle to step up which confused the team including Kakashi. "You all certainly know Knuckle: my student."

Everyone in the room looked in shock at Knuckle who ignored it but couldn't help getting a mischievous smirk under his helm. "I've expected that you would ask for something like this Naruto so I've asked Knuckle to accompany you but only as insurance and backup, he's even offered to forgo payment since he's already accomplished an S-Rank alone and got all the reward on that one…regardless this man here is Tazuna the client of this mission."

"I'll take it from here gracious sir." Hiruzen nodded and got back to assigning missions to other teams. "Well I don't feel too good about hiring kids…you might get hurt."

"Hey we may be kids but we're Shinobi!" Sakura gave a cute smile and Tazuna blushed because she reminded him of his daughter when she was young.

"Well regardless even though the big guy is simply assurance I feel comfortable having someone so imposing guarding me. You're all going to escort me to the Land of Waves and I've been hearing dangerous rumors of bandits who wouldn't think twice of kidnapping me since I'm a master bridge builder so I figured having bodyguards would be a good idea."

After Tazuna explained "everything" the team plus Knuckle all started on their way to the Land of Waves and Knuckle made sure to keep to the very back which was good strategy to have the strongest person in the rear in case of an ambush and Knuckle took note of the unnatural puddles as did Kakashi and Knuckle reached into them quickly and pulled out the Demon Brothers to the team's and Tazuna's surprise.

"So Tazuna…some bandits." The reason the Demon Brothers didn't resist was because Knuckle picked both of them up at the shoulder and squeezed until they passed out and then he tossed them into a tree and tied them with their own shuriken chain. "Explain now or we go back to Konoha."

After some coaxing Tazuna explained everything on the way to the Land of Waves by the time they got to his hidden boat. "I'll find another way across since I'm too heavy for such a small boat." Knuckle used his Dark Portal Jutsu and warped to the other bank and stood there and he knew Zabuza and Haku were already there. "I know you're there! But I don't think it would be fair for me to fight you." Zabuza remained hidden.

"So you sense it; my chakra? Very well remain hidden I won't fight you…at least right now." Knuckle waited for a few more moments and the team and Tazuna got there and were surprised to see him there. "Don't look surprised; I went from Konoha to Suna within minutes, this is nothing." When they got off the boat Knuckle unholstered Nidai Kagi and balanced it on his shoulder with his right hand and grabbed Tazuna with his left.

"We've got company. I'll keep him safe while you deal with the attacker." Zabuza's giant Kubikiri Hōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife) flew through the air and embedded in a tree and Zabuza himself jumped from the trees and landed on the long hilt.

"Well I thought you were just bluffing earlier when you said you knew I was here! And honestly yes I did sense something terrifying from you but not your chakra but more like your mere presence." Zabuza pulled his sword out of the tree and landed on the ground. "So…Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja? It's rumored that you copied over 1000 Jutsu. That big guy isn't famous but you are so I'll fight you first!"

"Zabuza Momochi: the Demon of the Hidden Mist and one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. You're a real opponent so I guess I'll have to use it." Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector to reveal his permanent Sharingan to Sasuke's utter surprise.

"I'm glad you're not going to hold back! Because I won't!" Zabuza and Kakashi started fighting and Knuckle made sure to be aware of any movement from Haku since he might decide to attack them considering his presence but after a short while Knuckle forwent the thought and he turned his attention back to the fight in time to see Kakashi trapped in a Water Prison Jutsu.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! This is Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja! What a joke! Now then since I need to stay here to keep you trapped I'll let a Water Clone kill your students since I can tell that big guy doesn't have any intention to move!" Zabuza created a Water Clone and it headed towards the team.

"Now's the time! Show me what my training has done! Be deceitful, be cunning, be Shinobi!" Team 7 was inspired by Knuckle's words of encouragement and they fought just like Knuckle knew they would only with much better efficiency and Naruto managed to force Zabuza to let go of Kakashi.

"Good call Knuckle! Naruto forced you to move, you didn't have a choice. How does that make you feel being forced to move by a Genin?" Zabuza started using his Great Waterfall Jutsu but Kakashi immediately started copying him and they both used Great Waterfall Jutsus but Kakashi's won out and Zabuza was left on the sand but before he could do anything Haku hit him in the neck with two needles and pretended to be a Hunter-nin and left with the body. "Knuckle…you sense something is off too right?"

"Yes…that was not a Hunter-nin. If he was he would have destroyed the body on the spot regardless of the conditions. Also the way those needles hit his neck…certainly they'd stop all body functions but it would only be a pseudo-death state which could easily be brought out of by removal of the needles." Everyone but Kakashi gasped at the news and Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah I thought so. That guy was Zabuza's subordinate and he saved Zabuza's life. Regardless we need to remain on our guard but he'll be out of commission for at least a week. Since Knuckle has already taught you most of the basics I'll supply you with special training for the next week while Knuckle makes sure that Tazuna is safe." Everyone agreed and they went to Tazuna's house.

(Tazuna's House)

Kakashi trained Team 7 in actual ninja techniques that applied the basics and advanced basics that Knuckle taught them and Knuckle kept a vigilant watch on Tazuna to make sure none of Gato's men or Haku tried to kill him and as he expected Tazuna couldn't gather together the workers to build the bridge and Knuckle couldn't stand how helpless Tazuna was so he decided to make him an offer.

"Look Tazuna: I'm not being paid for any of this, I came to make sure nothing went wrong and although this is far beyond the mission parameters to begin with I will help you build the bridge and get you materials if possible."

"R-really! Man such a great man you are being the Hokage's student and all too…well fine yeah since Gato's men are scaring any possible workers away but I'm already asking so much…." Knuckle picked up Tazuna and carried him like a corpse.

"Listen I'm going to help you build a damn great bridge and you're going to like it!" Tazuna laughed at how assertive and simple Knuckle seemed right now and when they got to the bridge Knuckle did all the heavy work and followed Tazuna's instructions to the letter and after a week the bridge had made good progress considering only a designer and a single pair of able hands was working on it.

"It's been a week…Zabuza should be ready to strike." Tazuna and Knuckle were at the end of the bridge and soon a heavy mist blocked out all sight. "Tazuna get behind me! And be perfectly silent! Don't make a sound!" Knuckle drew Nidai Kagi and stood perfectly still and after a few minutes of nothing happening Knuckle continued to remain still and Tazuna remained calm.

"…You are skilled…wearing all that armor and having a feeble old man behind you and not moving at all and not making a single sound." Knuckle tracked the sound and struck but Zabuza blocked. "So you can use the Silent Homicide Technique too huh!" Knuckle and Zabuza started to duel with their swords and Knuckle drove Zabuza away from Tazuna but not enough for the mist to leave him open for Haku.

"I don't give simple moves and strategies complicated names but yes I can see without my eyes. More precisely when you saw me did you see anything on my helm that resembled eye holes or such?" They continued to duel blindly using only their ears to tell where the strikes would come from.

"No so you fight without your eyes?" They traded a few more blows.

"Not exactly, more precisely I don't need my eyes to see. And if I merely activated them I could see clear through this fog but I would prefer not to and continue this exciting life-threatening situation." Zabuza jumped away and they both stopped moving.

"So you have a Kekei Genkai?" Zabuza moved perfectly silently so Knuckle couldn't hear him.

"You could call it that. My eyes can see with or without light and can even pierce through solid and immaterial objects. Meaning it's like a combination of the Sharingan in Genjutsu and observation and Byakugan in range of sight and the ability to see through all physical objects." Knuckle then realized Zabuza was up to something and activated his Ankokugan and saw clear through the fog and spun around and blocked Zabuza's attack to his surprise.

"Like just now. My eyes are greater than Kakashi's one Sharingan. I am immeasurably strong to the point I can use a sword like yours with one hand. My armor itself has never been pierced by anything but my own sword. You Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist…are a failure in my eyes!" Knuckle then grabbed Zabuza and threw him halfway down the bridge and the fog went with him. "Now then…Tazuna you're ok right?" Knuckle hurried to Tazuna and the old man was just fine.

"Yes and I heard everything…I'll keep it a secret from the others." Suddenly Gato's minions and Gato himself climbed up grappling hooks they tossed up during the fight and trapped them at the end of the bridge. "If you manage to save me that is."

"Well Tazuna…you've been a really big thorn in my side. But now with this many men I doubt even this big fella right here can save you." Gato then snapped his fingers and the nameless minions rushed at Knuckle and he sliced clean through the first wave of them with a single swing using only one hand and then using wind element chakra he extended the blade and moved forward enough to slice down the rest leaving a bloody massacre as Gato cowered in fear.

"W-what are Shinobi anyway! You're not human! None of you are!" Knuckle nonchalantly threw a kunai at him and it pierced his forehead killing the small pitiful man instantly and he fell over.

"Tch…pathetic how something so weak can be so influential." Tazuna whistled and sat down.

"I need a rest…this is too much excitement for a tired old man." Knuckle chuckled and soon the battle Team 7 was having with Zabuza and Haku came to an end but was much less dramatic but Naruto still grilled him good and then Zabuza fell on top of Haku's corpse and cried until his body succumbed to the shock and died and it began to snow.

(Land of Waves: Finished Bridge)

"Thanks to your protection and the inspiration you gave to Inari and our suffering people we have become a country again! Thank you and in thanks to Naruto who inspired Inari to rally us and scare off the remnants of Gato's men I have named this bridge the Great Naruto Bridge!" Everyone cheered especially Naruto but Knuckle and the rest of Team 7 all had weirded out looks on their faces.

"What a horrible name for a bridge…." Sasuke remarks.

"Well…Naruto's name is basically fish paste cake so…it's relatively acceptable…but then again I know of a bridge elsewhere named Naruto connected to an island named Naruto that's near the whirlpools of the Great Naruto Strait and also more ironic Naruto's last name Uzumaki means whirlpool." Knuckle was laughing inwardly at the irony of the situation and the others all let out a weak laugh as Knuckle thought of something.

"Should we really leave Zabuza's Kubikiri Hocho here? I mean I understand it's only respectful but with it like that just about anyone can pick it up and misuse it."

"Well not really Knuckle…it was too heavy for anyone to lift it up but you so I don't think just "anyone" can use it. I personally think it would be a good idea to leave it here but since you obviously have seniority over me in a way you can do what you want with it." Kakashi was under the impression that Knuckle was a very world-weary person with years of experience equivalent to a Kage.

"Um…I'm only 26 Kakashi-san." Everyone who heard this was surprised but Kakashi smiled and laughed heartily.

"Well then you and I are the same age! But still I was trained by the 4th Hokage and you were trained by the 3rd Hokage so in a sense we're classmates! We should get together and have a drink or something." Knuckle sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry I don't drink but I wouldn't mind hanging out with you sometime or even train. I suspect we'll be working together quite a bit considering Hiruzen-san was thinking of making me an official part of Team 7."

Kakashi agreed since he figured if Minato's seal on the Kyubi was weakening he could use someone else with experience around and after a ridiculously sappy goodbye the team started to cross the bridge but forgot to grab the Kubikiri Hōchō so he ran back and picked it up. "Not about to leave this here for someone to use." Knuckle ran after the rest of the team and his speed seemed comical considering his size.

(Konohagakure no Sato: Entrance to Forest of Death)

It had been a week or so later of relative peace and Knuckle had to deliver another eyes-only scroll but this time to the Fire Daimyo who was enchanted with Knuckle's ability and immediately came up with several nicknames like the Black Knight of Konoha or the Silent Knight both of which and several others he thought of he hoped wouldn't take hold but then again the fact that he could move silently despite his armor and remain completely undetected did make the Silent Knight title fitting.

"Maybe I shouldn't have created the Bringer of Shadow Genjutsu…." The Bringer of Shadow Genjutsu is Knuckle's variation of the Bringer of Darkness Genjutsu. Both have a similar effect in that the enemy cannot see the user but it only causes them to "not see" or rather be forced to not notice the user instead of being plunged into darkness and it's casted on the user so it works even without anyone around.

Similar to how Johnny C. can continue to murder people in broad daylight but he's never caught or people forget he exists. "Regardless I'll be called what I'll be called." Knuckle pondered these things as he waited outside the "Forest of Death" 44th Training Zone for the second stage of the Chunin Exams to start and Anko was late again! "Why does she always wait until the last second to-?"

Anko did a spirited jump kick out of nowhere to the side of Knuckle's head and he fell over out of shock. "Hi armor-san what're you doing here?"

Knuckle quickly got up and everything was comical. "I'm the assistant proctor for the second part of the exam! You were supposed to report here an hour ago what were you doing!"

"Eating dango what else?" She put a dango in her mouth and tossed the stick into a wall.

"Well whatever…can I have one?" She threw a stick at Knuckle and it splintered on contact. "I'll take that as a no. Anyway how many students and teams do you think will make it through Ibiki-senpai's test?"

"What's the point of asking? None of those little squirts are going to pass that old wolf's test." Knuckle stared at her and let an imposing atmosphere out and Anko got serious. "Well…personally I think only 39 Genin with 13 teams will survive Ibiki's test."

"Then let's make a wager. I bet 78 Genin and 26 teams will survive it. The winner depends on the resulting number of people who pass and whoever was closer wins. So if I win you give me all your dango." Anko got a sly look on her face and Knuckle had to admit that it was cute.

"And if I win you have to take me on a date; no exceptions." Knuckle blushed under his armor and Anko left. "Well I'm going to go early and annoy Ibiki so wait here ok?"

"Tch…such a snake-like woman…." After a few minutes Anko led the Genin to the gate. "So?" Anko was pouting and handed him a box of dango.

"I'm still not giving you all of them…if you try to take them I'm going to fight you." Knuckle walked past her and picked up the other box and she comically tried to stop him and then she came up with an idea and her sly face resurfaced.

"You know in order to eat those dango you'll have to take off your helm and I've heard almost nobody has ever seen your face! Are you mimicking Kakashi?" Anko then got on Knuckle's shoulders and Knuckle dropped the boxes of dango to try and get her off.

"Ah no Anko-san this is not how a role model should act in front of students!" The Genin were watching with humor including Kabuto and Orochimaru who found the scene amusing as well with Anko unlatching the mail of Knuckle's helm with him failing to stop her fast hands and then when the last latch was undone she grabbed the helm and jumped off triumphant and she was beaming only for her to notice he was wearing an ANBU mask underneath and Knuckle did a peace symbol.

"Safe!" Anko got irritated and threw a shuriken at Knuckle's forehead and it split his mask in half and time slowed down as the mask epically fell off and revealed his handsome face which caused all the females in the area including Anko to blush madly and Knuckle sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well…now you know how I look! Still I'm going to be eating all these dango since I won the bet!" Knuckle then opened a box and started eating quickly and Anko picked up the other box and raced him and they both finished at the same time. "Cheater you ate the other box!"

"Ha, ha but you essentially ate all the dango you had so you still won our bet!" Knuckle groaned in defeat and put his helm back and latched it in place. "Regardless I honestly expected only half of you to pass Ibiki's test; the old wolf must be getting soft! Anyway this is the second part of the exam and I'm the proctor Anko Mitarashi and this is the assistant proctor Knuckle…say what's your last name?"

"Um…honestly I can't remember…I've always gone by aliases and nicknames when in ANBU and Knuckle was the latest one assigned to me but it was devoid of a last name…I think it was something like Furora." Anko choked up and started laughing.

"Your last name's plant! Oh well I've heard funnier names." Anko was interrupted by Naruto's laughter.

"He made fun of the fact that my full name means fish paste cake whirlpool and he's knuckle plant? At least mine makes sense!" Anko did what she did to Naruto in the anime and she got an unknown to her close encounter with Orochimaru and then she went back to business.

"Anyway let's get this started! You're all going into this "Forest of Death" and your job will be to gather both a Heaven and an Earth scroll and then head for the compound in the center where you'll be instructed further. Under no circumstances are you to open and read either of the scrolls if you do you'll be disqualified immediately! Also it's very likely that you'll die so try to survive because that's what this test is about!"

The Genin were put inside and at that moment Knuckle used his Bringer of Shadow Genjutsu without anyone taking notice and by the time Anko sat down to take out a hidden box of dango she realized Knuckle wasn't there. "Hey…where'd he go?"

(Forest of Death)

Knuckle had cast his Genjutsu on himself and he was carefully following Sasuke and Sakura since Naruto got lost and he knew Naruto would be fine especially with both his and Kakashi's training and after a while Orochimaru disguised as a Grass Genin named Shiore attacked Sasuke and Sakura and had used his killing intent alone to immobilize them.

Knuckle stood by and watched the battle unfold and soon Naruto was down for the count and Sasuke had already pulled out all the stops but Orochimaru was practically unaffected and he was about to put the curse seal on Sasuke when Knuckle undid his Genjutsu and punched Orochimaru in the face and sent him flying. "Not today you pedophile!" Knuckle drew Nidai Kagi and prepared for a comeback but Orochimaru simply laughed from a distance.

"So you're Knuckle hm? I've been interested in you. I mean seriously who else can say they appeared out of nowhere, murdered 3 of Konoha's Elders in one night with no proof and then was trained by the old man who also trained me?" Knuckle was shocked and he fired a wind cutter from Nidai Kagi at Orochimaru but it was a Kawarimi.

"Damn! How'd he get that information!" Knuckle turned around and immediately cast a Genjutsu that put Sasuke and Sakura to sleep and would also erase their memories of what they just heard. "Shit…at least I stopped him from getting to Sasuke."

"Knuckle!" Anko jumped through the trees and onto the branch were he was. "What's going on here!"

"I'm sure you already know." Anko's face grew dark and grim.

"Orochimaru's here…right?" Knuckle nodded. "Damn so I was right…where is he?"

"Damn if I know. If I knew I'd be chasing him right now but my first priority is to my students. He attacked them and did something to Naruto and was about to bite Sasuke's neck." Anko froze at this last tidbit and she was extremely worried. "Regardless he won't make another move anytime soon…my students are still able bodied but I need to get them away from here…I can't do so without your permission since you're the proctor of this test Anko-san."

"Of course…I'll help." Knuckle picked up Sasuke and Naruto and Anko got Sakura and they took them to a large clearing and laid them down under the roots of a giant tree. "They should be fine here. None of the predators come to this spot since none of the prey are stupid enough to be out in the open." Anko then left and Knuckle went to the compound hoping his students would be fine and after hours of waiting he found Kakashi and confronted him quietly.

"Kakashi…Orochimaru is in Konoha." Kakashi was shocked but Knuckle didn't let him interject. "He attacked Team 7 and I was passing by and I noticed something was off so I stopped him. He was trying to do something to Sasuke; I assume he was going to use a seal of sorts and he did something to Naruto; something I'll fix later." Knuckle walked off and waited longer and when Team 7 arrived at just the nick of time for the time limit Knuckle was relieved and he walked up to them.

"Congratulations! You've made it through the second part of the Chunin Exams…but I'm afraid since more of you passed than we expected we're going to hold a Preliminary elimination tournament but that's where it gets out of my hands. Good luck you three." The trio all appreciated Knuckle's welcome and went to the center of the compound.

"Sasuke's back to normal…at least from what I can tell…I'm not going to let that pedophile get his hands on him." Knuckle went to the main chamber and stood next to the Sound Jonin in charge of Team Dosu. "So do you have high hopes?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be interested in my subordinate's improvement?"

Knuckle lowered his voice to a whisper and since they were a fair distance away from anybody especially Kiba and Akamaru he knew nobody would hear him. "Don't give me that garbage Orochimaru." Orochimaru's eyes went wide for an instant but regained their calm stature quickly. "I know you don't give a damn about any of your subordinates except Kabuto and Kimimaro."

Orochimaru also lowered his voice to a whisper and they both made no gestures other than their lips moving to suggest they were talking but since Knuckle was wearing a helm even that was hidden. "You certainly have your sources…you're not just any ANBU that's for certain."

"That's right and don't think I'm going to let you out of my sight for more than an instant you old snake. I'll know exactly where you are." Knuckle nonchalantly patted Orochimaru's left shoulder and left and Orochimaru inspected his shoulder.

"…A chakra stamp…no matter what form I take or what clothes I wear this won't disappear and only he can see it…devious bastard…." Orochimaru glared intensely at Knuckle but it didn't have any effect and Knuckle was proud he just 1-Uped Orochimaru.

The Prelims were soon over and Knuckle was surprised it turned out exactly as it did in the anime/manga. 'Geez when we're talking people who pick up things from other realities we're talking damn exact….' Knuckle then congratulated Sasuke and Naruto for passing but gave praise to Sakura for her effort. "You'll get it next time." Sakura wasn't too disappointed and Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other.

"Now you two there'll be time to fight each other later…and I'm not kidding I know for a fact that you two will duke it out like crazy. Sasuke there's a month until the final part of the exam and during that time Kakashi will be training you. Naruto don't expect to think of relaxing the whole month, I have training specifically for you. Meet me at the hotsprings…I have someone to introduce you to."

Knuckle went home and slept but he wasn't sure if Jiraiya would even be at the hotsprings the next day so he decided to "ensure" he would be there so he had a false love letter delivered to Jiraiya by a Postal Ninja which he knew for a fact would reach him and it told him to meet her at the Konoha hotsprings. "Tee hee…too easy."

(Konohagakure no Sato: Hotsprings)

Knuckle went early to the hotsprings at around 8AM even though he was supposed to be there at noon and found Jiraiya peeking into the women's bath and Knuckle stood next to him and since he essentially couldn't see he could use that as an excuse if they were caught.

Knuckle joined in with Jiraiya in the occasional mischievous giggle and after a couple of hours of "research" Jiraiya left the window and Knuckle knew why…the old ladies were coming in and he immediately used a weak Genjutsu to erase the sight from his mind. "I'm so glad I know how to use Genjutsu to eliminate short-term memory…but I'm not sure why I said that."

"Tch you're lucky! Wait do it to me too!" Knuckle cast the Genjutsu and Jiraiya forgot what he saw. "Well let's peek in on those girls." Knuckle stopped him.

"It's 10AM." Jiraiya got the hint and stayed away from the window. "Alright then Jiraiya it's good to see you got my letter."

"You're letter? The letter was from a beautiful…OMG ARE YOU GAY!" Knuckle punched him off his toad.

"No! Jeez get your head out of your pants for 5 minutes man…though that is a defining characteristic of you that makes you fun to be around." Jiraiya sent the toad back and quickly got over the gentle punch.

"So then…what did you summon me here for? It better be important when I could be doing research." Knuckle nodded.

"I have a proposition. I need you to train an extremely promising young man in my stead since I cannot teach him what he needs to learn and I know for a fact that you can." Jiraiya shook his head but Knuckle wasn't finished. "I'm not making an offer. It's a threat and a challenge."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and he was very serious since he never took threats lightly. "If you refuse to train him I will kill you and don't think I can't I was trained by Hiruzen-san too." Jiraiya raised both eyebrows and quickly cast a Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu under Knuckle but when it appeared Knuckle didn't sink into it.

"Hm? How can you be doing that? I mean the swamp is too thick and heavy to walk on." Suddenly the Knuckle he saw vanished and Jiraiya turned around to see another Knuckle and then an entire army of Knuckles and he was in complete shock.

"False Surroundings Genjutsu. Pretty standard and quick and easy to cast if you're only looking to fool one person." It seemed like all of them were talking at once and Jiraiya immediately cast a counter jutsu that got rid of the illusion and instead they all transformed into people he previously killed that haunted him.

"Double False Surroundings Genjutsu. I can layer this over again and again until you give up or you decide to bumble around like an idiot and either fall into the roaring hotsprings and drown which you cannot tell where they are or…accidentally walk into the woman's bath and get beaten half to death by naked old ladies which would ironically free you from the Genjutsu and don't bother inflicting pain on yourself I'll just put up another layer."

Jiraiya was impressed at how thorough and disorienting the Genjutsu was and it only got worse as Knuckle changed the landscape constantly. "Ok, ok…but you only did this because you didn't wish any real harm on me but since you're so determined I'll train the kid." Knuckle undid the Jutsu to reveal he was sitting on the roof of the baths. "So what's the kid's name?"

"You already know him since you pretty much named him: Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato Namikaze." Jiraiya's eyes widened and Knuckle laughed and he jumped down causing the cobblestone to crack. "I know a lot Jiraiya…my information network is usually spotless and it's so good that even I don't know when they'll visit. I have spies in every corner of the world and if there's something even relatively important I'll know."

Knuckle then stomped a foot and a piece of earth shot up and he sat on it. "So if you ever need to find out something just ask me and I'll find out for you…for a price or favor unless I deem it too important to delay."

"Good to know…so in other words you're willing to be my informant on just about anything huh?" Knuckle nodded. "Well then…." Jiraiya got an extremely perverted face and Knuckle sweatdropped.

"Charges are included for even such…delicate matters." Jiraiya got a nosebleed and Knuckle was embarrassed that Jiraiya would be willing to use most likely the best information network in this world for such things. "Regardless let's leave off that topic for now…Orochimaru's in town did you know that?" Jiraiya snapped out of his perverted fantasies and got serious.

"Is he really here?" Knuckle nodded.

"Yes and he did something to Naruto during the second phase of the Chunin Exams. From my observations it's a Five Elements Seal…it's out of my hands to remove such a thing so that's the other reason I asked you here." Jiraiya nodded and stomped the ground and a piece of earth came out next to Knuckle's and he sat on it.

"Yes it would take someone of Orochimaru's level to cast a Five Elements Seal. He likely see's Naruto as a danger to himself and his plans and views the Kyubi as an abomination like most people but he's one of the few who're willing to do something about it." Jiraiya and Knuckle then sat silently for a moment.

"…So…want to spar?"

"Naw I prefer to relax."

After another hour of waiting Naruto came to the baths and found them playing Janken. (Unison) "JANKEN PON! JANKEN PON! JANKEN PON!"

"Ah man why do you keep winning! I'm the Sannin here and you're just the young upstart I should have the upper hand in this!" Jiraiya was waving around his right hand to loosen the tense muscles.

"Well maybe all those years of overusing your "alone-time hand" have slowed it down!" Knuckle laughed hysterically and Jiraiya was about to punch him when Naruto interjected.

"Um Knuckle Plant and…Pervy Sage am I interrupting something?" They both tapped Naruto very hard on the head.

"Who're you calling Knuckle Plant!"

"Who're you calling Pervy Sage!"

They both said it at the same time but Knuckle got over it and picked Naruto up. "Anyway Jiraiya this is Naruto Uzumaki. You can see the resemblance." Jiraiya nodded and then started walking away.

"Come on then boy I'm training you!" Naruto looked at Knuckle and Knuckle nodded and Naruto followed Jiraiya.

"Ok then…time for me to help solidify Sasuke's view of this world." Knuckle used Dark Portal and warped onto the top of a large rock a short distance away from where Kakashi and Sasuke were and he focused as hard as he could and created a Shadow Clone Shot of Itachi as he is now and he donated half of his chakra to the clone and implanted fake memories so it would act, sound and fight like Itachi but wouldn't kill and then created Shadow Clone Shots of the 3 Elders which was easier since he had done it before.

"Ok then…wait here. I'll contact you in a moment." Knuckle jumped from rock to rock to the spot where Kakashi was teaching Sasuke the Chidori. "Kakashi…I need a moment with Sasuke. Whatever happens do not intervene." Kakashi stared at Knuckle but then jumped onto an adjacent rock. "Sasuke…why do you want to get stronger?"

"…I have my reasons…I don't have to tell you." Knuckle punched Sasuke and he flew over the edge and Knuckle grabbed him and then slammed him back onto the rock. "Gah!" Sasuke twitched a bit and then force himself to get up.

"Wrong answer! Again! Why do you want to get stronger? To avenge the deaths of your clan?" Sasuke's eyes opened wide and his Sharingan activated and he proceeded to attack Knuckle with a Great Fireball Jutsu and Knuckle let it hit but when the smoke cleared Knuckle hadn't moved an inch and Sasuke wasn't too surprised.

"I have a very important therapy session for you." 'Itachi…come here.' After a short moment the Itachi clone jumped onto the rock but Sasuke was fooled completely and he activated the Chidori to Kakashi's surprise and rushed at the clone but the Itachi clone moved out of the way and hit Sasuke in the back of the neck but avoided hitting a KO spot.

"Get up! Do you seriously think you're strong enough to fight me! Sasuke you're too weak…use your hatred and try to kill me!" Sasuke got up and took out the Wind Demon Shuriken and used it like a sword and slashed at Itachi only for Itachi to block each blow with a common Kunai and then Sasuke struck Itachi and he rejoiced only for him to turn completely black and turn into crows that flew away and Itachi was standing behind him with his back turned to him. "Sasuke…your hatred is weak…not because you yourself are weak but because your hatred is misdirected."

Sasuke turned around with tears in his eyes. "That's a lie! I saw you kill mom and dad I saw you! You even knocked me out and ran away!" Itachi turned around and he was crying and Sasuke was shocked.

"Do you think I wanted to! Do you seriously think I just snapped and killed everyone! I loved them! I loved our family, I loved our clan…I was ordered to do it…." Sasuke was in utter shock and he couldn't breathe and Knuckle had the Elder's clones appear behind Sasuke. "Those people ordered me to do it against the 3rd Hokage's orders!" Sasuke turned around and Knuckle walked up to them.

"On the night I returned to Konoha from my latest long-term ANBU mission I personally assassinated these 3 Shinobi under the pretense that they violated Konoha's laws and went against the 1st Hokage's original wish for the Uchiha and Senju clans to live in peace." The Elder clones then all seemed to meld together.

"And this one…was the one who was going to massacre the whole clan anyway if I hadn't done it with him." Itachi pointed at the clone and since Knuckle didn't know what his face looked like he could only make a blank black space with terrifying Sharingan eyes appear out of the clones. "Madara Uchiha." Sasuke and Kakashi both gasped and then the blank clone disappeared.

"I myself am only a clone but Knuckle is a masterful creator of clones that can perfectly replicate others…basically he can make clones of other people…the real Itachi would not tell you this because it would take you off this path to destroy him…but I know that deep down the real Itachi doesn't want you to do this! Don't get stronger for revenge…get stronger for those around you." The Itachi clone then started to turn into crows. "I'm sorry Knuckle-san but…I want to enjoy my short existence." The clone left somewhere.

"Now you know Sasuke…what will you do?" Sasuke fell to his knees and cried.

"It's gone! My hate is gone! It feels so amazing I just have to cry!" Sasuke let it out and then shouted to the skies before he got up. "Thank you so much Knuckle…but now that I don't have my hate driving me how will I get stronger?" Knuckle put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Like the Itachi clone said…follow your feelings. Fight to protect what you care about." Sasuke nodded and passed out and Knuckle left it to Kakashi who thanked him sincerely for Sasuke's remedial lesson and Knuckle went home and decided to sleep early but he stopped and went to the hospital to visit Lee who was sleeping in his bed.

"Poor boy…thanks to those injuries you'll never reach your full potential…." Knuckle made sure no one was nearby and he went to the bed and used his magic to heal Lee's broken body to perfect health and even turned his bones and tendons into Dark Matter. "There…revel in the flames of youth Lee." Knuckle then left and Lee woke up and sprung to his feet in amazement.

"Did…someone heal me?"

(Konohagakure no Sato: Dueling Arena)

With Naruto being trained by Jiraiya and Sasuke being trained by Kakashi Knuckle didn't have anything to do other than help with the final part of the Chunin Exams and during such the proctor for the finals: Hayate Gekko was killed and only the ANBU and Knuckle knew this since Hiruzen told them to keep it a secret that unsettling things were occurring such as Orochimaru being there and now he was standing here next to Hiruzen on his right side though he said he would rather be on the left. "Sir…I still say I should be on the left."

"Nonsense Knuckle have some sense of hospitality. Me and the Kazekage are safe enough with these four ANBU at their posts and you have no reason to suspect the Kazekage do you? I mean after all Sunagakure and Konohagakure have been allies for years." Hiruzen puffed on his pipe and leisurely blew several smoke rings.

"No sir it's not that…." Knuckle was extremely paranoid…everyone in the box and several people in the crowd…had chakra stamps on their left shoulders that were the same color as the one he put on Orochimaru and even though he was certain the Kazekage would be Orochimaru…with it like this and Orochimaru's knowledge of the depth and efficiency of Knuckle's information network he could be anyone! "I…hate standing in my armor for long periods of time…it hurts my legs."

"Then take a seat my boy you're privy to at least one." Knuckle pulled up a special reinforced chair that Hiruzen had put in for him. "See? Don't refuse hospitality my boy. It's rude…also…what do you know about Orochimaru and Sasuke?"

"…Sasuke has been training with Kakashi for the past month. Likely he's on his way here since the training ground is fairly far. Orochimaru is hiding here somewhere and I put a discrete black chakra stamp that only I would see on him when we fought but…everyone below us and several people in the crowds…have that same chakra stamp so I can't tell who he is…." Hiruzen rubbed his nose.

"Well that's Orochimaru for you…he was always the brightest of my students." The 4th Kazekage and his escorts entered the box. "Oh well if it isn't Kazekage-dono! Take a seat and rest! The long trip must have been exhausting for you."

"Don't worry about me since I'm still young Hokage-dono. I'm more worried for you; perhaps you should select a 5th soon?" Hiruzen laughed lightly.

"Oh don't treat me like an old man I'm thinking of doing this for at least another 5 years." Hiruzen got up and went to the edge of the balcony and amplified his voice. "Everyone! Thank you for coming to attend this year's Chunin Exam Finals! With no further adieu let the matches begin!" Hiruzen sat back down and the first match between Naruto and Neji began. It went much better for Naruto this time around but still got pretty beaten up by Neji. Then the problem started with Sasuke being late.

"Sir may I suggest that we postpone Sasuke's match? After all most of the feudal lords and most of the visitors came to see his match…it would be very unwise to disqualify him." Hiruzen nodded and Knuckle got up and jumped down to the proctor and caused the ground to crater a little bit to everyone's surprise and intrigue and he got out of his decent little crater and told the proctor that they'll be postponing Sasuke's match and he jumped back up to the Hokage's seat and gently landed and then sat back down.

"Ah…nothing like a good little jump or two to wake up." Hiruzen laughed and the Kazekage and his two guards both stared rather fiercely at Knuckle. The battle between Temari and Shikamaru was just as exciting as he remembered it only…Shikamaru won! He used the crater Knuckle made in the ground since the sun was low enough for it to create a shadow and because of this Shikamaru was able to be even further ahead of Temari. "Uh…that doesn't count against him right? I mean I didn't think he'd use it…."

"Nonsense he won using the terrain. However the terrain changes beforehand has nothing to do with it since it was simply a result of your being there." Hiruzen chuckled and Knuckle couldn't help but feel he was the reason Shikamaru won. "Anyway Sasuke still isn't here…what do you say Knuckle?"

"Don't worry…Kakashi will get him here at the last second…but to be sure I'll tell the proctor to extend the waiting time 10 minutes." Knuckle got up and repeated what he did before and then returned to be next to Hiruzen. "Relax…I'm sure they'll get here in time." Knuckle relaxed and even decided to think about new Jutsus he could create and thought of one that would really help Shikamaru on offense and then right as the 10 minute period ended Kakashi and Sasuke appeared all flashy in the center of the arena.

"See! I told you they'd be here." Hiruzen chuckled and the Kazekage stared for a while at Knuckle. 'God he just HAS to be Orochimaru to give me the creeps like that…also…is he impressed or something?' The battle between Sasuke and Gaara went just as Knuckle predicted and right when Sasuke used the Chidori on his sand and managed to injure Gaara and Gaara's Shukaku arm came out the hole Knuckle stood suddenly.

"…Shukaku…." Everyone who heard him were startled that he knew the name and likely what it was and then after the situation progressed a bit more Knuckle got ready for the signal.

"Well then." Knuckle quickly turned towards the Kazekage and grabbed the hilt of Nidai Kagi. "Let's get started!"

The smoke bomb went off and Knuckle being able to see without his eyes anyway grabbed Hiruzen and jumped to the roof with the Kazekage and his two guards following who separated to reveal the Sound Four who went to the four corners of the roof and activated the Four Flames Formation barrier Jutsu to seal them in.

The whole time Knuckle had his right hand on the hilt and when they were sealed in he put down Hiruzen and drew Nidai Kagi one-handed.

"Knuckle you never cease to amaze me. Even with the fact that I copied your chakra and stamped it on several other people you still suspected the real me to the end. Also you're strength is no laughing matter either considering that sword."

"Shut it Orochimaru! Hiruzen has several more years to live! And his wisdom will not be wasted! Sir after this affair is over and we survive…I ask that you retire as an Elder and appoint a new Hokage!" Hiruzen laughed and took off his cloak and tossed his hat revealing his combat outfit as Orochimaru removed the face he stole from the late Kazekage.

"Boy…you may be right. I can't keep leading this village but I can sure as hell advise the new one! You're on! If we both survive this I'm appointing you temporary Hokage until we can officially appoint someone!" Knuckle was about to protest but Hiruzen glared and Knuckle didn't want to defy his sensei.

"Yes sensei…but I'm not much of a leader when it comes to normal situations and such…." Knuckle twirled his key in his hand which impressed Orochimaru further.

"All the more reason for me to quickly contact the candidates!" Hiruzen prepared his Kunai and Orochimaru laughed.

"This is why I told you, you should have appointed the new Hokage earlier! Because now…you're going to die Sensei!" The Sound Four then put up a barrier on the inside to protect them so that they were perfectly sealed in and the battle began.

"Knuckle! Let me be the one to do the fighting you just support me!" Knuckle nodded and Hiruzen started rapidly making hand signs. "Tile Shuriken Jutsu!" Knuckle repeated and added his tiles to Hiruzen's but even with the extra tiles Orochimaru dodged them and used a Striking Shadow Snake but Knuckle cut it before it hit Hiruzen.

"Good block Knuckle! Earth Style: Great Mud River!" the tiles beneath Orochimaru turned to mud and it swept him down the roof. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb! Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb!" Knuckle supplied a second Fire Dragon Bomb since he wasn't good with Earth Jutsu. "Quit acting Orochimaru and get serious!"

Orochimaru phased out of the roof perfectly unharmed. "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm oh ok then. But fair's fair. But seriously did you think you could honestly defeat me with such a pitiful collection of Jutsu?"

"Huh? Falling back on taunts since you can't defeat me and Knuckle? I'm not even letting him put his all into this fight; if I did you would already be finished." Knuckle felt proud that Sarutobi-sensei had such faith in him.

"Oh don't be angry with me. After all troublesome students are all the more worthy to teach right? I mean you taught him almost everything you know within a week and he absorbed it like an Uchiha! And that is why I'm not going to kill him! Oh no I think I'll take him instead of Sasuke!" Hiruzen growled but turned slightly to Knuckle.

"Knuckle do you have the Sharingan?" Knuckle shook his head.

"It's mostly from the fact that I'm a quick learner but…my father was apparently from the Uchiha clan and my mother from the Hyuga clan…I have a new Kekei Genkai resulting from the union that combines the functions of the two Dojutsu. The ability to watch and copy and learn quickly from the Sharingan and the ability to see through solid objects and chakra with an almost perfect all-around range of view."

"My eyes are not blank but they are not red either…when activated my eyes become pitch-black with crimson tomoe just like the Sharingan…I call it my Ankokugan since even darkness itself means nothing to me."

Hiruzen was utterly shocked and Orochimaru laughed hysterically. "That cinches it! I'm going to capture you alive in any way possible and then take your body for myself! You already know all of Sarutobi-sensei's techniques and more! Those eyes are just what I need!" Hiruzen threw a kunai only for Orochimaru to catch it with his teeth and grab it with his tongue. "Well regardless…isn't it about time we stopped playing around? This isn't some academy class."

"Hm…you do have a point…Knuckle I want you to stay back! Don't give him a chance to get near you!" Knuckle jumped back to the edge of the barrier and stabbed his Kagi into the roof and stood on it.

"Tell me sensei…did you foresee yourself dying this way?" Orochimaru then cast the forbidden Reanimation Summoning Jutsu.

"1st…2nd…NO! I must stop the third one!" Knuckle jumped high into the air and landed on top of the 3rd coffin that read 4th. "Sorry Orochimaru…it's bad enough you disrespect life itself but I'm not going to stand by and watch you ultimately disrespect the dead! Sensei I must refuse your order to stay back!" Knuckle withdrew back to Hiruzen as the third coffin returned to whence it came and Knuckle focused.

"Secret Art: Dark Summoning Jutsu! Undead Knights!" Knuckle used the Jutsu and two jet black gates rose out of the ground, one with a silver moon on the door and the other with a gold sun on the door and when the lids of the coffins fell open the doors opened.

"They may be undead but unlike the one's you summoned they willingly along with a whole myriad of beings devoted themselves to be summoned for aid even in death and it's their pleasure to aid in battle!" Sun and Moon stepped out of the gates and the gates closed behind them. "Knight of fire Sun and Knight of ice Moon!"

"Knuckle…although what you have said is somewhat hypocritical, since they did it willingly only the bringing them back from the dead part is wrong." Then Knuckle shook his head.

"There's the thing…they aren't exactly dead…but they aren't living either. They have no pulse, no blood and no flesh. But they think and feel all the same and exist solely for battle!" They both drew their swords as Orochimaru stabbed the 1st and 2nd Hokage with kunai with red tags attached in their backs and they absorbed them and their bodies restored to a near life-like state and then they charged but each were intercepted by Sun and Moon and because of Sun's excessive skill with fire techniques and Moon's unique ice abilities the Hokage puppets were kept busy.

"In fact I created them out of suits of armor and imbued them with the souls of the departed who wished to battle forever!" Knuckle then charged at Orochimaru and a snake came out of his mouth which had a longsword coming out of its mouth which Knuckle stopped with the side of Nidai Kagi which didn't even get scratched.

"Amazing! That weapon must really be something to not even be scratched by the Sword of Kusanagi!" Orochimaru then retracted the snake back into his mouth but kept the sword of Kusanagi and used it like a normal person and charged at Knuckle and they fought fiercely but Orochimaru could clearly tell that Knuckle was stronger than him so he retreated.

"So strong yet so balanced in your other abilities." Knuckle opened his eyes and using his Ankokugan could see that Sun and Moon were losing and he sent them back and the Hokages then went back to Orochimaru. "Well now…I think you've lost against the Hokages at the least." Knuckle laughed loudly as he stabbed Kagi into the roof next to him and then started to prepare a complex Jutsu using both hands separate to form different hand seals.

"Wait…those seals…Knuckle don't! Even with your armor you might lose the use of your arms!" The ANBU who were witnessing the battle all gasped and Orochimaru's face grew stern since what Knuckle was about to do was a Kinjutsu since it caused great personal harm.

"Don't worry! I can control it!" Knuckle finished the seals and his right arm was covered in a tornado and his left caught on fire. "Forbidden Art: Flaming Helix Jutsu!"

Knuckle then brought his arms together and a giant whirling cylinder of slicing winds that were on fire launched at Orochimaru and his puppets that were swallowed by it without a chance to escape and Knuckle kept it going as it struck the barrier and the sheer force shattered it to everyone's surprise and he then killed Jirōbōof the Sound Four and the rest scattered and Knuckle ended the Jutsu; his right arm was mutilated and his left had 3rd degree burns right through the armor.

"Damn…even with my armor…ugh…." Knuckle fell to his knees and the ANBU ran up and immediately began medical procedures on his arms and even though they couldn't fix them completely they managed to save the use of his arms. "Thanks…now I need some slings so I don't move them." One of the ANBU nodded and left to get a first aid kit and Hiruzen walked over and had a frown on his face.

"I told you not to do it…but you still didn't listen. Regardless you've killed Orochimaru and thus eliminated a major threat to our village…what do you say? Feel like taking Orochimaru's position as a Sannin?" The two ANBU still treating Knuckle's arms both gasped and Knuckle laughed.

"Yeah sure why not? But don't think I'm going to turn emo and use snakes…I use wolves." Hiruzen laughed and sat down.

"Ah…well we both survived…and I'm stepping down as we agreed…but I want you to take the position of Hokage even though it's temporary until I can get someone else to take the position." Knuckle nodded as an ANBU brought up the Kage hat and robe and the previous one came back with a first aid kit and after Knuckle had his unarmored arms put into slings the ANBU put the robe over his shoulders which caught on the shoulder pads so it wouldn't fall off and Hiruzen put the hat on his helm. "Honestly it suits you."

"Thanks sensei…alright what're we all standing here for! The Suna village was deceived by Orochimaru and they're still invading us! I know for a fact that Orochimaru killed the 4th Kazekage! Search everywhere for the corpse and announce that Orochimaru killed the Kazekage and betrayed them so that they will stop this fighting!" All the ANBU nodded and left and Hiruzen smiled.

"Well said for your first moment as Hokage." Hiruzen took off his helmet and rubbed his neck as they jumped down from the roof to the stands.

"Remember this is until you can get Tsunade dragged back here to take my place…I can't stand paperwork." The Sound Ninja had all retreated upon seeing Orochimaru's apparent death and Kakashi and Gai both stood there and they both had smiles on their faces.

"So Knuckle I see you've been promoted to Hokage."

"Temporarily until Tsunade is dragged back here…and besides Orochimaru is literally a snake he might have managed to slither off somewhere but I'm not going to doubt that he took some serious damage." Everyone nodded and Knuckle continued to walk. "Since I'm unable to continue battling I'm going to my temporary office…damn it all if I could still properly use my arms right now I'd go to the front and end this nonsense…." Knuckle then jumped out of the stadium.

Hiruzen laughed heartily. "He may not know it or want to acknowledge it but he'd make a great Hokage!"

(Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage Office)

It was a few days later and things had calmed down after the Suna were told about Orochimaru's betrayal and the fate of their Kazekage and now Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Team 7 were in Knuckle's office…temporary office. "Welcome. Thank you for taking time out of your schedules to come here as I am to announce officially…that I'm a TEMPORARY Hokage. So this meeting is to discuss who the next Hokage will be."

Knuckle stretched his armored arms and they were fully healed thanks to his magic when he was alone. "I've already decided that Tsunade will be the 5th Hokage since Asuma, Jiraiya and Kakashi will all just refuse which I would have to this position if sensei didn't force it on me." Hiruzen laughed.

"So then what's this meeting really about anyway?" Jiraiya was picking his ear and Knuckle got an anger mark on his head and he amplified his voice.

"LISTEN WHY DON'T YOU!" He nearly knocked Jiraiya out the window he was sitting in and everyone else was surprised at Knuckle's assertiveness. "Anyway I've already decided that Jiraiya, Kakashi and Team 7 will go to bring Tsunade back since Tsunade's habits are…rather detrimental." Hiruzen and Jiraiya both got sweatdrops on their heads and nodded twice at the same time.

"Also I believe if she meets Naruto and Sakura it will be therapeutic to her and Sasuke and Kakashi are…assurance." Everyone raised an eyebrow. "My sources tell me that the infamous S-Class criminal organization Akatsuki has been unusually active lately…and Sasuke; Itachi is a member of this group." Sasuke's eyes flew open but then they went to a leer.

"It is very likely that you might meet them during this mission since my spies have told me that they're wandering around the Land of Fire…keep your wits about you." Jiraiya and Team 7 all nodded and left. "Now then on to normal business. How're things going in the village?"

"The corpses have all been cleaned up and the families of the deceased have been notified properly." Knuckle nodded at the assistant's report.

"The damage to the eastern wall was severe and will take a month or two to fully repair. The buildings that were destroyed have already begun rebuilding and damaged buildings have already been fixed for the most part." Knuckle nodded at the other assistant's report.

"So everything's going smoothly." Knuckle nodded continuously and everyone got sweatdrops at how there was no paper in the IN box and all of it was in the OUT box.

"Hokage-sama…it's because of your good administration. I mean look at all the finished paperwork!" Knuckle looked at it and looked back to the group.

"So?" Everyone sweatdropped again and Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"Knuckle that was a month's worth of backed-up paperwork on my part…." The screen pulls back to reveal the giant OUT piles that stretched to the left of the room.

"…So?"

*generic anime pose* (everyone in unison) "That's a lot of paperwork and because of that everything's been moving quickly and smoothly!"

"…Oh…well I figured I might as well get it over with and sped through it since I knew the assistants already went over the content…if anything feel sorry for the assistants they do the hard work." Everyone got sweatdrops again but the assistants nodded. "Anyway I'm only temporary until Jiraiya and Team 7 manage to drag that luckless gambling big-breasted no-good medicine woman back here!"

Knuckle was panting and everyone was gathering sweatdrops. "Whatever…I'm done for today so I guess I'll go for a walk…don't have to worry about being assassinated because of my immunity to most Genjutsu and my abilities so on so forth." Knuckle jumped out the window Jiraiya was using.

"…*sigh* Knuckle really would make a great Hokage…guess he'll just have to wait until he's older to see that." Hiruzen and everyone then left as the assistants retrieved the paperwork.

(Konohagakure no Sato: Random Streets)

Knuckle walked through the streets and people all looked at him with respect even though he was only a temporary Hokage and he went into Ichiraku's and sat at his favorite seat on the far right. "Teuchi I'll have an order of beef ramen mixed with some pork broth."

"Mixing? Hello Knuckle I haven't seen you in a…few…days…." Teuchi was frozen in place. "So you're Hokage now?"

"Temporary. Until Jiraiya and Team 7 manage to drag Tsunade back here." Teuchi laughed and prepared the ramen and when he served it Knuckle paid and ate it through his helm which still impressed Teuchi.

"How do you do that? I mean there's no mouth piece! You're helm is a solid piece of metal with no gaps in it joined to mail for the neck…heck how do you breathe in that thing?" Teuchi had been wondering all this for a while.

"Well…I made this helm myself so it doesn't get hot…I'm a master smith so I can create ultimate quality weapons and equipment…but that aside I can eat through my helm with the use of a Jutsu I cast when I say Itadakimasu…didn't you notice?" Teuchi thought about it and realized when Knuckle brought his hands together instead of simply clapping he did a hand sign.

"Well I have somewhere I need to be…and two important people to meet." Knuckle got up and moved quickly to the sweet shop where he knew Itachi and Kisame would be eating and he found them both at a table and he stepped inside and sat next to Kisame. "I'd like some sugared sweetrolls please!"

"Coming right up just hold…oh sorry Hokage-sama! I didn't expect to see you here!" The matron then served an extra sweet roll. "It's on the house for my rudeness." Knuckle grabbed her arm and put 5 Ryo in her hand since that's how much two sweetrolls cost.

"Please I don't leech." The matron smiled and put the money in the register and Knuckle ate the sweetrolls through his helm which Kisame couldn't help but notice and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Hey…what kind of Jutsu is that?" Itachi looked at Knuckle from under his hat and stared at Kisame.

"Oh it's a personal Jutsu I created off-hand since I don't like to take off my helm in public so I can eat with it on. I've tried applying it to other objects but only things close to my body will work so in other words it's simply a little fun." Knuckle finished the second sweetroll and wiped the crumbs off the mouth of his helm causing Kisame to snicker.

"Fun indeed…but isn't that because you feel insecure without your armor?" Kisame knew he was talking to the Hokage…he wasn't some fish but he was bloodthirsty on a regular basis.

"Yes honestly. I can force myself to not wear my armor but I just feel better wearing it. Not because I'm afraid but more of a personal inclination towards my sense of aesthetics. I believe that if a large man such as me wears armor it intimidates the enemy at least a bit and reassures allies at the same time. It's psychological for a person to be afraid of a large being who's their enemy but to be reassured if it's their friend." Knuckle got up and turned to leave.

"I mean just look at you Nuke-Nin Kisame Hoshigaki." Kisame and Itachi both got up and were ready to fight. "You're quite tall yourself. Although stronger enemies such as me are unimpressed others such as Chunin and children would cower in your presence. Come let's take a walk."

Knuckle walked outside and they followed before he jumped high into the air and they rushed to keep up as Knuckle landed next to an artificial river and they got there a second later. "Now then…this is a much more suitable place to talk…especially for someone like you who's primary element is water correct?"

"Yes…but why would you confront us? I mean you obviously know who I am and if you're willing to mess with me I have to ask…do you know him?" Kisame removed his hat and Itachi did the same.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I recognize the eyes of a tortured soul who was forced to kill his clan against his will?" Itachi was shocked and he defensively activated his Genjutsu Tsukuyomi. "Please Itachi; do you see any eyeholes in this helm of mine? I don't need my eyes to see. In other words you'd best save your chakra, time and eyes the waste." Itachi deactivated his Tsukuyomi.

"Who are you? I can tell from your appearance that you're the current Hokage…but I haven't heard of you or seen you." Knuckle chuckled demonically which he hadn't done in ages.

"I would hope not. I was a member of ANBU Root under direct command of Danzo. By the way the old war hawk's been dead for a while now; my doing in fact. Hiruzen gave me a huge reward for killing him and the other two Elder Councilors by absolving Root and joining them with the regular ANBU and letting me become a normal Shinobi and trained me personally. Also I think I might have killed Orochimaru."

Kisame and Itachi both grunted at that. "But then again he literally is a snake so I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow slithered off to lick his wounds."

"So you're the current Hokage, used to be ANBU Root and was directly taught by the 3rd just like Orochimaru and defeated Orochimaru?" Knuckle nodded.

"And replaced him in the Sannin. The Fire Daimyo has titled me the Silent Knight since I have the ability to infiltrate just about anyplace without being noticed or even making a sound despite my armor and size." Knuckle was behind them and they just noticed.

"I've been behind you for a minute now. You two really need to check your eyesight." Suddenly the sky turned to night and the ground became a sea of black and thousands of Knuckles were surrounding them.

"Or is it that I cast a Genjutsu the moment we met in the shop? Yeah that might be it oh and don't bother trying to dispel it. Causing yourself pain won't free you either. Rationalizing is pointless as well. I can completely control all your senses; even your sense of time. In other words…this is MY Tsukuyomi."

Suddenly both Itachi and Kisame were on execution crosses. "I can extend this Tsukuyomi for a total of 96 hours or 4 days in laymen's terms."

"How did you cast Tsukuyomi! Do you have the Sharingan! Even then you would have to make eye contact with us!"

"Oh you're right on both accounts only I don't have the Sharingan…you see I was the result of a secret test in Root by breeding an Uchiha male with a Hyuga female from the Head Family. I have the features of both Dojutsu but I never let it on that I had any abilities beyond observation and copying so that Danzo wouldn't harvest my wonderful eyes. By the way Danzo had the 1st Hokage's Kekei Genkai and 11 Sharingan eyes implanted in his right eye and right arm."

Itachi was appalled and Kisame was simply impressed. "I could start my own clan if I wanted to but that will come later. Right now my village is in trouble and I'm not going to let Akatsuki roam around freely. Don't be surprised I know. I have the greatest network of spies in the world and I'm very proud of it! So anyway you both made eye contact with me in the restaurant when you looked at me and I can see all around me at once through my helm at any time so regardless as long as you look in the general direction of my eyes you are ensnared."

Knuckle then let them free without having done anything. "Now then all I ask is that you leave. You won't find the Nine-Tails in Konoha…at the moment anyway." Itachi and Kisame both glared at Knuckle and then left. "Whew! Man Tsukuyomi takes a lot of chakra…I'm going back to my office."

(Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage Office)

Knuckle spent the next couple of weeks holding Konoha together and some of the Jonin and most of the civilians were requesting he keep the office. "I'm telling you its temporary!"

Anko, Kurenai and Asuma all chuckled. "Knuckle you have to face the facts! You've run this village more smoothly than all the Hokage's before you except the 1st!"

"I don't care! I can't stand this job!" The IN box was empty again and giant piles of OUT were being carried out by assistants. "I mean seriously all I have to do is stamp papers for approval! I don't actually get to do anything! I'm responsible for the whole village's safety! It's so much pressure! I can handle being a frontline soldier but I can hardly stand a desk job!"

Suddenly Tsunade and Shizune led by Jiraiya entered the room. "Oh thank god!" Knuckle got up picked up Tsunade and she blushed and he put her in the chair and put the hat and cloak on her. "Yes! I'm free!" Knuckle jumped out a window.

"…Um…is being Hokage that bad?" She then looked at the giant piles of paper to her left and prepared to jump out the window too but the assistants stopped her.

"Tsunade-sama! That's the OUT piles! Knuckle has accomplished about 5 months of routine paperwork ahead of schedule!" Tsunade calmed down and went to the chair.

"So…I'm the 5th Hokage…I don't see why Knuckle wouldn't take the job…I mean from what you and Kakashi have told me he's truly amazing…after all he was the one who burnt Orochimaru that badly right?" Tsunade flashbacked to the scene where a heavily bandaged and horribly burned Orochimaru asked for her help to heal him.

"Yeah…it was a Kinjutsu he developed himself called the Flaming Helix. It involves mastery of both Fire and Wind and lighting one arm on fire and making the other a conduit for a tornado. Bringing the two together it creates a flaming vortex that fires at the enemy so fast it's almost impossible to avoid…at the cost of severe damage to the arms…even with his strong armor his right arm was mutilated and his left burned similar to Orochimaru." Tsunade nodded.

"Has it been entered into the forbidden scroll?" Jiraiya nodded. "Good. Such a Jutsu may be dangerous but it was powerful…if he can make a version that doesn't involve self sacrifice it could be useful."

(Konohagakure no Sato: Random Streets)

Knuckle was jumping all over Konoha. "Woo! Free at last!" Knuckle spent the day running and jumping and realized that all the damage had already been repaired and then he ran into Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi at Ichiraku's and he sat on the far right away from them. "Hello. I'd like some chicken ramen mixed with some miso broth."

"Mixing? Ah Knuckle I haven't seen you in a while! Oh so you're not Hokage anymore?" Teuchi went to making the ramen and Knuckle looked over at the group to see Ayame flustered and Kakashi just finished his meal and Team 7 were all upset because they were distracted by Knuckle and missed Kakashi's face. "AH! I missed it!"

"Yeah and thanks to you we missed it too!" Knuckle then put down an entire handful of free ramen coupons.

"Kakashi! I challenge you to a ramen eating contest!" Everyone but Kakashi went OH. "I have enough coupons accrued here for 10 bowls of ramen! We'll each get 5 bowls and then on Ayame's mark we'll race!" Knuckle removed his helm and he was wearing an ANBU mask underneath and then he removed that causing Ayame and Sakura to blush madly and Kakashi sat next to Knuckle as Teuchi and Ayame quickly prepared the ramen.

"You're on Knuckle! I doubt anyone; even you can eat faster than me!" Kakashi removed his mask and everyone's curiosity was fulfilled…the man was handsome to the point he made Knuckle look like a rusted doorknob! "So bring it on!" Knuckle suddenly felt inferior but the feeling passed and they both got ready.

"Ok then you two handsome man-hunks! On my mark…get set…go!" Knuckle and Kakashi ate so fast that it was practically a blur and they both finished at nearly the same time.

"Aw man! Kakashi you beat me by a split second!" Kakashi laughed triumphantly as he put his mask back on and Knuckle put his mask on and then his helm. "Well…I'm free from being Hokage so I'm going to take a nice break and accomplish some S-Class missions…but first I have important things to tell your teammates separately. Naruto come with me."

Knuckle walked around the corner into the alley and Naruto came to him. "Naruto…you must already understand that the world will be out to get you…so continue your training with Jiraiya whenever possible…ask to be trained as a Sage not as a Jinchuriki…nothing will come of it otherwise." Naruto nodded and they went back.

"Sakura…come with me." Knuckle returned to the alley and Sakura was there. "Ah Sakura…you must feel lonely with your teammates improving so much right?"

"Um…yes…Naruto and Sasuke are improving so much but…I can even hardly support them…." Knuckle gently put a hand on her head and rubbed slowly.

"Listen…don't think so low of yourself…it will be hard but ask to be trained by Tsunade and become a medic-nin…then you can truly support them." Sakura's eyes sparkled and she nodded enthusiastically and they returned to the bar. "Sasuke…your next." Sasuke nodded and they met in the alley.

"Sasuke…I have a feeling that Orochimaru is still alive even after receiving my Kinjutsu…he will try to come for you again…realize that nothing will come of it. Certainly you'd grow strong from training under Orochimaru but he would eventually try to steal your body…I'm going to give you something that will make you stronger." Knuckle stepped back and formed a summoning seal. "Summoning Technique! Sword of Lost Souls!" Knuckle put his hand on the ground and a black katana with empty gems in the hilt and guard appeared.

"This is a sword that comes from the same domain of the creatures I summon…it is an unliving being that takes the form of a sword and has no self consciousness…truly a tragic creation. That is to say it itself is a massive chakra reserve and can even store chakra you put into it for later use. Also it will never break and the blade will never dull. One day when you can use this sword properly you can truly be a shinobi."

Sasuke touched the sword and he winced as its energy cut his hand and his blood fell onto a gem and the gems all turned red. "The contract has been sealed. The sword is yours to name."

"…Really? Well then I'll name it Kataki."

'Revenge? Sasuke…have you learned nothing…or have you shifted your focus?' "Well then…I must go. Whatever you do be wary of Orochimaru." Knuckle used Dark Portal and he was at the Konoha faces. "I can feel it…something's going to go wrong." Suddenly everything twirled like he was being sucked into a black hole and he was in a blank space and then shortly he felt the same feeling and was in a dark place.

"Ugh…man…what a confusing Jutsu…." Knuckle looked all around him to see he was in the main meeting chamber for Akatsuki. "What! How'd I end up here!" Knuckle used Dark Portal but it wouldn't activate. "Impossible! Something's blocking my Jutsu!" Suddenly all the members of Akatsuki were on the fingers surrounding him.

"So…this guy's the one with the freaky eyes un? I doubt it." Deidara was chewing clay with his hands and making different things like a bored child.

"Don't doubt so much Deidara. After all deception is a key element for shinobi you know that." Sasori was in his puppet Hiruko leering down on Knuckle. "So he nearly roasted Orochimaru? I would have liked to see that."

"Yeah he's the one. Don't look at his face or you might get caught in his Tsukuyomi." Kisame had his eyes closed just in case since he didn't want to fall for it again.

"I admit even I was unprepared for him…he's truly a Kage-class Shinobi." Itachi avoided looking at Knuckle's face too but didn't close his eyes.

"Enough!" Knuckle looked up at the voice to see Pain's hologram but Knuckle knew who he was…his Rinnegan was easy to see. "He has been brought here to be initiated at all costs. His abilities are too valuable."

"…Heh…so…you think you can recruit me? Sorry but I have no need to join this organization! I haven't done anything to my village to make me leave it and none of you are strong enough to force me!" They all laughed.

"That may be under normal circumstances…but look around you!" Knuckle took tally and realized…he was fully surrounded by ALL the members of Akatsuki save for Pain, Konan and Madara. "We outnumber you 9 to 1! Even so do you still think you can win?"

Knuckle thought deeply…and realized it was time to cut his losses. "…No…but I can escape!" Knuckle drew Nidai Kagi and stabbed himself through the stomach and he fell to his knees to everyone's surprise. "This Kinjutsu will utterly dissolve my body into pure darkness…I will not be able to return to this world for a while…maybe years…so long fools!" Knuckle melted into darkness leaving his armor and Nidai Kagi as he secretly returned to the gap.

"Damn…well…at least that's one obstacle out of the way…back to business as usual."

**Epilogue:**

Knuckle will return someday but for now he cannot do so without breaking too many natural laws.

**Author's Rant:**

"Quick and simple! Next is a section of such vulgarity it will make you feel sick! You were warned!"


End file.
